One Hell of a Father
by XxGunslingerGirl555xX
Summary: Ciel makes a critical error that changes his life forever. Whether it be good or bad he still doesnt know. MPreg. cielXsebastian. Lemon.  -By: GunslingerGirl555-


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did it would be a yaoi fan girls' dream. *sigh* Oh how I wish... Well this is my first time writing an MPreg, so please don't be too harsh on me! Also, this story will contain lemons. *Lemons= Two sexy bishies having sex~!* Don't like, don't read! All hateful reviews will be removed, so if you have something mean to say don't say it. Thank you and sorry for this long rant. I hope you all will enjoy the story!  
-

Life had changed as Ciel Knew it. Everything in his world had been turned upside down, his plans for revenge where completely ruined. As with much of his grief and stress, it was all Lau's fault. And that Ciel enraged.

xXx

"Earl! Open the door! I know you're in there!" Lau laughed, banging on the door, Ran-Mao watching wordlessly.

Ciel felt a throbbing headache forming and his anger level rising, as it usually did when Lau was around. He was about ready to snap, when the banging suddenly stopped. At first Ciel was relieved to cast away the annoyance, but paused to think. If he remembered correctly, all the doors and windows were locked, except... Crap!

"Sebastian! Go to my chambers and lock the windows!" He shouted.

Sebastian smiled and keeled down, placing his right hand over his chest. "Yes, My lord."

With that, Sebastian disappeared. Sadly, he was too late, a few moments after Sebastian had left the room, Lau stood in the door frame, grinning and waving at the 13 year old behind the desk.

"Ah! Earl, I was right, you are home!" Lau snickered, plopping himself down in the chair opposite of Ciel, pulling Ran-Mao down with him.

Ciel sighed, giving in to the annoying monstrosity that was loosely called a human.

"What do you want Lau?" Ciel mumbled, noticing that Sebastian had returned and was now standing behind him.

"EH?" Lau Whined in mock innocence. "Why do I need a reason to visit?" he questioned, pulling Ran-Mao further into his lap, placing his chin on the top of her head. Ran-Mao didn't object, and sat there like a doll.. A rather creepy doll.

Ciel glared at Lau, until annoyance got the better of the young Phantomhive.

"I just came here to give the Earl some chocolate."

Ciel eyed him suspiciously. "Chocolate?"

Lau fished his arm into his overly large sleeves, pulling out a neat little box, that probably held around a dozen chocolates.

Ciel glared in disgust. He knew well enough to NEVER trust anything that had something to do with Lau. Though, his sweet-tooth had been aching for sometime, which weakened his ability to say no.

Sebastian of course, being one hell of a butler, already knew that something was off about the chocolates, but decided to keep his lips sealed for the moment. Surely it would turn out to be amusing later on.

Ciel gave in and took the box of chocolate, still eying it. He opened the box, gaining a view of the beautifully decorated sweets. He was surprised at how wonderful they looked. His sweet tooth practically stung at the sight of them.

He was content with the sweets and didn't notice Lau smiling, his eyes slightly lifting open to stare straight at the unsuspecting version of Lau was deadly and menacing, but he quickly snapped back to normal. He stood up abruptly, causing Ciel to look at him with confusion.

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to take my leave!" He laughed, walking rather slowly toward the door.

"Leave? Didn't you come here for a reason?" Ciel questioned, a visible sweat drop forming on the side of his head.

"No-no! Unlike the Earl I have a very busy schedule! I must get going." He said, shutting the door behind him, just in time for a very large book to rebound from where he had been standing moments ago.

Ciel stood behind his desk in utter distress when the door opened again, Lau pocking his head in the door.

"Tell me what you think of sweets later Earl~kun!" Yet again, another book hit the door instead of the intended target.

Ciel Stood there in a huff for a moment before sitting back down.

"Jeez.. He's such a bother." Ciel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Sebastian snickered for a moment, before looking to his pocket watch.

"Ora~ora.. It's already this late. What would the you like for your afternoon snack, young master?" Sebastian smirked.

"Anything is fine, Just hurry." Ciel grumbled, getting back to his paperwork.

Sebastian bowed before turning and heading toward the door.

Ciel unconsciously reached for a piece of chocolate, plopping it into his mouth. The candy practically melted on his tongue, a smooth creamy center graced his taste buds. It was delicious, and Ciel chose to continue to eat more.  
Being absorbed with the treat, he didn't notice how his throat tingled each time he swallowed.

A few minutes passed before Sebastian walked back into the room, smirking deviously. He pushed in a cart adorning a platter of fruits, and a cup of sweet honey tea.

The butler could make out a light tint of red across Ciel's cheeks and how he was sitting but hardly keeping his balance. His eyes were glazed over slightly, a haze clouding his mind.

Sebastian chuckled, taking a bite of the last remaining sweet. He could taste alcohol that was innocently masked with sugar. It could not have been recognizable to the human tongue. But, of course to a demon like him it was obvious.

Yes, this was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

xXx - 


End file.
